


I Always Will

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sickfic, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, but the ending is ambigious, but they are pining, geralt is SOFT, jaskier is sick, so imagine it ending however you please, they arent together yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Jaskier is sick but doesn't want Geralt to know. Geralt finds out and takes care of him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 220





	I Always Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stinastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/gifts).



Jaskier swallowed harshly, trying to ignore the soreness in the back of his throat. Yesterday he had woken and noticed a tickle in his throat that he had ignored, but today he couldn’t deny that he was absolutely getting sick.

Getting sick wasn’t normally a problem, he was human, it happened.

But this time… well, this time it was a point of pride.

Two days prior, Jaskier had followed his favorite witcher on a hunt.

After being told not to.

Again.

But Jaskier had never seen a fleder before and it didn’t _look_ like there was a storm coming.

The fact that Geralt had never been wrong about an approaching storm in the five years they had known each other was irrelevant.

But now Jaskier had a cold, just like Geralt had said would happen. And Jaskier refused to give the witcher the satisfaction of hearing him sniffle.

The pair had been walking for a couple of hours before Jaskier first felt the need to sneeze. The bard took a deep breath, rubbed at his nose, and went back to picking at his lute, hoping that would solve the problem. And it did, for a few minutes. Soon enough, though, Jaskier was unable to stop himself and he sneezed.

“Achoo,” Jaskier froze, pointedly avoiding looking at Geralt who he could feel staring a hole through the side of his head as he sniffled.

“Jaskier.”

Jaskier cleared his throat before looking at Geralt, “Yes, my darling witcher?”

“What was that?”

“What was what?”

“You’re sick.”

Jaskier gasped, waving his hands around, “Nonsense!”

“Jaskier.”

Jaskier sighed, “Honestly, Geralt, I’m fine. Just a nose tickle, nothing to be worried about. Sometimes The Path is as dusty as it is harrowing!”

Geralt continued glaring at Jaskier and Jaskier looked down at his feet, “I’m fine, Geralt. It’s just a sniffle.”

-

It wasn’t just a sniffle.

A few more miles down the road and the pair had to stop when Jaskier dissolved into a coughing fit. When he managed to catch his breath, the two moved on again.

It was only a few minutes of travel before Geralt slid down from Roach and led her and Jaskier off the road and into a clearing.

“Geralt, what are we doing? It’s too early to stop.” Jaskier questioned weakly.

“You aren’t able to continue, Jaskier.”

“I’m fine!” Jaskier insisted, feeling flushed, his head stuffed and throat raw.

Geralt sent a piercing glare his way, “Shut up, Jaskier.”

Jaskier fell silent, leaning against a tree and watching Geralt move gracefully around the clearing. He started a fire with a quick burst of igni and then laid out Jaskier’s bedroll nearby. “Come lay down, Jaskier. You need to rest.”

Jaskier nodded slowly before stumbling to the bedroll. He hadn’t even managed to settle in the bedroll before his exhaustion took him.

-

It was dark when he woke, shivering.

“Ger’lt?” He croaked, trying to move around to look for the witcher.

“Shhh, I’m here, Jask.” Jaskier felt gentle hands move across his forehead and Jaskier cuddled closer to the soft warmth below him, drifting back to sleep.

-

When he woke the second time, it was still dark, but this time it felt like he was on fire.

Jaskier whined weakly, trying to shift away from the heat behind him. Strong hands helped him into a sitting position, and he felt something press to his lips, “Try and drink some water, Jask. We need to get your temperature down, this will help.”

Jaskier took a long pull from the waterskin before leaning back, his back pressing to Geralt’s chest. Geralt helped him slide back down into the bedroll, his head resting on Geralt’s thigh. Jaskier felt a cool cloth press to his forehead and he let out a pleased noise.

Geralt spoke softly, “Sleep again, Jaskier. You still need to rest.”

And so he did.

-

The next time Jaskier woke, it was to the soft light of dawn and a worried witcher hovering over him, concern creasing his brow. Jaskier smiled when he met golden eyes and he say up slowly, turning to face Geralt.

Geralt wordlessly held out a waterskin and Jaskier took it from him gratefully, drinking from it deeply and handing it back to Geralt when he was finished.

“How are you feeling?” Geralt asked.

“Stuffy, but much better, thank you.”

“Hungry?”

“Starving!” Jaskier responded as his stomach let out a perfectly timed growl. Geralt quickly grabbed bread out of a bag for Jaskier to eat while he broke camp.

Jaskier sat on a log, munching on his bread, watching the witcher put out the fire and start packing the saddlebags. When Jaskier had finished his bread Geralt addressed him, “We will reach the village by nightfall, we’ll stay there for the night.”

Jaskier kept watching Geralt but the witcher never turned to look at him. “Thank you, Geralt.”

“Hmmm.”

Jaskier stood carefully, still feeling weak and shaky, and walked to where the witcher was strapping the saddlebags to roach. He reached out and touched Geralt’s shoulder, finally getting the witcher to look at him, “Thank you for taking care of me, Geralt.”

Geralt stared into Jaskier’s eyes, his expression soft in a way Jaskier had never seen.

“I always will, Jaskier.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on tumblr @electricrituals


End file.
